Megaraptor
Note: Despite initial fossil reconstructions, Megaraptor is not actually a part of the dromaeosaurid family, but is part of a group of theropods called the Megaraptorans. This group has long been assigned to the neovenatorid family of carnosaurs, but new theories place it within the tyrannosauroid superfamily, closely related to the tyrannosaurid family; at present, it is removed from any particular theropod group until can be more definitively classified. The claw on the foot has now been discovered to be a thumb claw that was probably used to grasp prey. Sometimes is cosidered an allosaurid General Statistics *Name: namunhuaiquii *Name Meaning: Giant Thief *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Avetheropoda TBA --> Megaraptora --> Megaraptoridae *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Novas, 1998 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Wind *Power: 2000 **TCG: 1900 *Technique: 400 *Sign: Paper **TCG: Rock *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team), Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates) *Name: Meg (Sheer's, dub-only) *Debut: Just Plane Crazy, Amazing Treasure Race *Other: There is a Black Megaraptor card in the Black Dinosaur Rampage booster pack. Eoraptor can transform into a Megaraptor. To get Megaraptor in the DS Game, you have to connect to the wi-fi 50 times. Move Cards ;Hurricane Beat :Meg kicked a rock and then smashed it with her tail, sending smaller rock shards at Jim. ;Ninja Attack :Meg created multiple clones of itself and ran at Ace. However, she was defeated by Ace's simultaneous Ultimate Wind. TCG Lores ;Eagle Eye :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, your opponent must play with their hand revealed until the end of the turn. ;Doppelganger (Lost Megaraptor) :Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can let 1 of your other Dinosaurs attack directly even if your opponent has Dinosaurs in play. After it attacks, put that Dinosaur on top of your deck. ;Super Whirlwind (Surprise Attack Megaraptor) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. ;Twin Talons (Prowling Megaraptor) :When this Dinosaur attacks directly, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Camouflage (Prowling Megaraptor) :When this Dinosaur attacks, your opponent cannot use the ability Defender. ;Spectral Armor (Spectral Armor Megaraptor) :You can only Dino Slash this Dinosaur by placing it on top of a Megaraptor. ;Hyper Storm (Spectral Armor Megaraptor) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, your opponent loses 3 Life Points. Anime His card was activated at an airport in the gust of wind ensuing when the Alpha Gang's rocket crashed and gouged up part of the runway. It went inside the airport, scaring people off, but was quickly intercepted by Spiny. It was defeated by him after being tossed around a bit, but Max got its card. Later Rex used him to fight the Black T-Rex, but he was defeated, along with Ceratosaurus, after it kicked them away. Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer used another Megaraptor named Meg at the Caribbean Islands to fight Ace and Chomp, but she was recalled after she fell along with Chomp in the water. Sheer summoned her later in her Spectral Armor form to fight Chomp, Ace, and Paris while she was looking for the Blue Cosmos Stone. She used Hurricane Beat on a rock to keep Jim away. She nearly defeated Chomp and Paris, but after Sheer found the Cosmos Stone, she abandoned Meg. She used Ninja Attack, but was defeated when Ace countered it with Ultimate Wind. Her card was reclaimed by Max. Gallery File:Megaraptor_TCG_card.jpg|Megaraptor TCG Card Megaraptor TCG Card 2-Colossal.jpg|Megaraptor Colossal Rare TCG Card Megaraptor-Lost TCG Card.JPG|Lost Megaraptor TCG Card Megaraptor-Surprise Attack TCG Card 1-Silver 1b.jpg|Surprise Attack Megaraptor TCG Card Megaraptor-Prowling TCG Card 1-Gold (French).jpg|Prowling Megaraptor TCG Card (French) DKDS-036b.jpg|Spectral Armor Megaraptor TCG Card Meghurricane.png|Meg featured on the Spectral Hurricane Beat TCG Card Megaraptor card.jpg|Megaraptor anime card File:Meg.gif|Megaraptor in NagoyaTV DKMegaraptorToy.png|Toy of Dinosaur King's Megaraptor Meg.jpg File:Megaraptor_skeleton.jpg|Megaraptor skeleton image8.jpg|Clean artwork for the Megaraptor Colossal Rare card Ramp3.PNG|Megaraptor rampaging at Alpha Gang's theme park Megaraptor.gif|special Megaraptor arcade card Category:D-Team Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames